I've Got You
by Random Dice
Summary: "She obviously knows what that potion does and doesn't want her son to see the effects. She's a lot of things, but a bad Mother isn't one of them. If she doesn't want the kid in here, it's for a good reason." Emma looked at Henry, not so surprised to see tears in his eyes as he stared to his Mother. "Henry." The boy sniffled and turned to look at her. "Go wait in the hall please."


**Title:**I've Got You**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**T**  
Spoilers: **Nope.**  
Summary:**"She obviously knows what that potion does and doesn't want her son to see the effects. She's a lot of things, but a bad Mother isn't one of them. If she doesn't want the kid in here, it's for a good reason." Emma looked at Henry, not so surprised to see tears in his eyes as he stared to his Mother. "Henry." The boy sniffled and turned to look at her. "Go wait in the hall please."  
**Author's Note:**My birthday is on Tuesday so I figured I'd surprise you all by finishing all my prompts. Prompt from Tumblr: _Something happens and Emma goes 'inside' Regina's heart or something to that effect and she finds all of Regina's pain. Can it have a happy ending? I'll be your bestest friend. ;)  
_and_  
The curse is broken and everyone is back in FTL. The Evil Queen is being put on trial for her crimes and she's forced a potion that shows her past. However you want to do this is fine by me, I just think it'd be a good way for people to see that she's probably in more pain then they think (and more than they actually are).  
_**WARNINGS FOR ABUSE AND MENTIONS OF RAPE**_  
_Dear gods, what the hell is this shit? I was going to delete it, but I figured that might be an asshole move. Enjoy this piece of crap and I'm sorry you read it. I might rewrite it when I'm less inclined to punch my computer in the screen.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

When they brought Regina into the room, Emma's first thought was that she looked like shit. Her dark waving hair, which had grown to the middle of her back since the last time the blonde saw her, was knotted and greasy. The dress she was in looked more to be a potato sack, though where they would have gotten one is anyone's guess. She was barefoot, stumbling to keep up with the pace her guards set, she had chains around her hands, ankles, and a small collar around her throat that rubbed the skin raw and little drops of blood dripped down the column of her neck.

The second thought was how dead she seemed. Her normally sparking eyes were half lidded in a dazed-not-even-there look that Emma had seen in an abusive foster home when the kids shut down to protect themselves. She didn't react at the hissing of her title _The Evil Queen_ or the taunting for her downfall _some witch, couldn't even hold down a little curse_. She didn't flinch when the burly man threw into the hard wooden seat, she didn't snap when they sat beside her to make sure she didn't escape, she didn't even smirk at Snow's disgusted look.

"We stand here today to pass judgment on Regina Mills, the Evil Queen." James spoke loudly to quiet the room so his wife could speak. Emma squirmed in her chair, uncomfortable with how this trail was playing out, uncomfortable at having to sit beside her parents, and uncomfortable that Henry was sitting next to her with an emotionless expression.

Snow stood tall and addressed her former step-Mother. "You are charged with murder of countless, cursing all of us here to Storybrooke, and holding many prisoner by taking ownership of their hearts. How do you plea?" Regina sat still, her eyes gazing lifelessly at the conjunction of the floor and the dais that was built. Snow sighed and dropped into her chair sadly. "Bring in the potion." A guard disappeared into a side room and came back with a black potion in an equally black bottle.

Regina's eyes widened as she saw what was coming her way. She shot to her feet, scrambling backwards, away from the bottle. Everyone chattered as the guards around her gripped the chains. She continued to fight them. "No. No, no, no, please, no." She fought against the restraints on her, not caring or simply not noticing how the metal tore at her skin and released blood. Tears found themselves in her brown eyes as she struggled. "Anything, I'll tell you anything you want, just not this. Anything, but this."

"I'm sorry, but you left us no choice. We've tried for weeks to get you to talk and you've given us nothing." Snow shook her head, a small thread of doubt seeping into her eyes before she hardened.

Emma was silent, torn between helping the clearly terrified Regina and staying silent so she could keep her newly found family. Regina sunk to the floor, thrashing her head from side to side, making it harder for the guard to slip the potion into her mouth. Tears fell down her temples, making their way into her hair. Glancing to her side, Emma took in the cold features that were etched onto Snow and James' faces. She risked a quick look to her left where Henry was sitting.

Though his face was a mirror of his grandparents, his eyes were conflicted, much like Emma seemed to be in her head.

"No, please!" Regina managed to slide an arm away from her guard and covered her mouth. They roughly regrabbed her wrist and slammed it to the floor in such in unforgiving manner that Emma winced. "Take Henry out of here! I'll do it, I'll do it!" She screamed, kicking her legs, hitting the table and chairs that surrounded her. "I'll take it, just take Henry out."

"Stop!" Emma yelled, jumping out of her seat. The guards paused and stared to their Princess before gazing at her parents.

"Emma?" Snow asked softly.

"If she wants Henry out of here, then Henry will leave the room." Regina closed her eyes in relief.

"Emma, we can't give into her demands." James told her, worry and disappointment colored his tone.

"She's going to take your stupid potion, what does it matter if Henry is in here or not? Whatever that," Emma waved her hand in the air, "potion does, if she doesn't want him in here to see it, who is it going to hurt?"

"She's going to take it whether she wants to or not, Emma." Snow told her, nodding to her guards that had the fragile woman pinned to the ground with her mouth pried, a small vile inches from her mouth.

"She obviously knows what that potion does and doesn't want her son to see the effects. She's a lot of things, but a bad Mother isn't one of them. If she doesn't want the kid in here, it's for a good reason." Emma looked at Henry, not so surprised to see tears in his eyes as he stared to his Mother. "Henry." The boy sniffled and turned to look at her. "Go wait in the hall please."

He didn't fight it as he normally would. The boy pushed himself out of his seat and made a mad dash for the hallway right outside the room they all resided.

"Continue." James nodded.

Regina didn't move as the dark liquid was dumped into her mouth. A guard held a hand over her mouth and didn't remove it until the potion was no longer in her mouth. The guards let go of her chains as she rolled over. Tiredly, Regina pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Her body heaved with heavy breathes. "Are you even aware…what this potion entails?" Regina asked, glaring up at them from under the length of her hair.

"Rumplestiltskin said-"

"And you believed him like the fools that you are." She spat before letting the upper half of her body fall back to the floor so that her hands cradled her skull in pain.

Snow felt a pain shoot through her eyes. She yelped and pressed the heel of her hand into her eye socket to suppress the pain, but it wasn't any use. James turned to his wife to ask her what was wrong when a needle felt like it was being shoved into his corneas. He bent over at the waist, clutching his face. "What's happening?" Emma asked as everyone at their own time cried out or held their faces in pain. The blonde wasn't far behind.

"Welcome to my world."

/

"_Mama, please, it was an accident." A baby faced Regina backed away from her Mother, gripping a leather bound book to her chest in an effort to protect herself. Her small body hit a damp stone wall and the fear of being caught shown clearly on her face. The child's Mother raised a hand and the child rose into the air._

_The book fell from her grasp as she clawed at her throat, desperate to loosen the invisible hold Cora had on her. "Ple-"_

"_You have the audacity to beg to be freed from your punishment?" Cora with eyes as furious as the hells themselves, waved a hand that sent Regina flying to the opposite side of the room. The young child hit the ground with a wicked crack, skidding on a dried stain that seeped into the stone. "I specifically told you that tea time was just as the sun reached the trees." Cora stepped forward and forced the child to stand against the wall._

"_I kno-ow." The girl chocked out, her eyes flickering to the side, seeing her Father in the doorway of their basement. Her eyes begged for help, but the man shook his head slowly and backed away, agony on his face._

"_A lady never misses her tea time, Regina." The woman reached out and grabbed her daughter's face, her thumb and index finger digging into the baby fat that still lingered on the child. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, I hope you realize this."_

/

"W-what's happening?" Snow shouted as she tried to curl in on herself. No one else was much better and the cries of the townsfolk penetrated Emma's brain. "What are you doing to us?" The White Queen lurched forward as her body was hit with phantom pains.

Regina's laughed darkly, bitterly. "You've brought this onto yourselves." The guards around her held onto the table to support their aching bodies, leaving her in the middle of the room with lose chains and bleeding limbs.

"How?" James fell from his seat and crawled to his wife.

"The potion, you idiots. What did you think it did?"

/

_Blood pooled around a teenaged Regina. _

"_I wish it didn't have to be this way, my dear." Cora said in a sick voice that made the teenager's skin crawl. "I wish you could behave so I didn't have to do this to you, but you leave me no choice, you foolish girl." The whip was raised in the air, poised to be brought down upon scarred skin, the tip dripping scarlet._

"_I'm sorry, Mother." Regina spoke into the ground below her, her voice no stronger than a wisp._

"_That's not enough this time." The leather whip cracked down._

/

A younger Regina's scream pierced their ears.

"This is why you didn't want Henry in here." Red moaned in severe discomfort, her sensitive ears unable to handle the sound from the memory, for that's all these visions could be.

Emma stood on unsteady legs, dropping to her knees before she could reach Regina, another image coming into her mind.

/

_A door slammed, leaving Regina curled up in expensive sheets in the dark, the spot between her legs, slick with blood and semen, aching beyond compare. Silent sobs moved the naked Regina until she blacked out._

/

The blonde made it to the shaking figure and took the woman into her arms. Together, they laid on the ground. Regina crying for memories brought to life, Emma for the pain that hid away in Regina's battered heart. "It's okay." Emma managed out, frowning when her voice cracked. "I'm here, I've got you. It's okay."


End file.
